<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet champagne by BilaDiaAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241364">Wet champagne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda'>BilaDiaAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Karna is oblivious, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling fight, it may or may not be continued as smut in the next chapter, slight description of fight injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karna showered Arjuna with a bottle of champagne. Arjuna is more than ready to throw hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer &amp; Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arjuna feels wet-</p>
<p>-in a definitive literal manner</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of his body and shirt are all sticky and cold. Alcoholic liquid is dripping from his hair to the floor, to the drink in his hand. He needs a moment to catch up on what happened to him and why it happened.  It doesn’t take long to realize that an annoying white-haired man beside him was the culprit as soon he seen the man smiled while holding an opened booze angled at him.</p>
<p>One flick of his eyes and drink in his hand instantly thrown toward the aimed man but Karna dodge the splash. Unfortunately, Karna doesn’t have more reflex to avoid Arjuna punch right at his face.  Karna feels his inner cheek are grinded with his teeth; blood starts to fill his mouth. Karna can feel the metallic taste with a burnt sting at the outside cheek of his.</p>
<p>“Have your braincells completely vanished!?. What do you think you are doing you fool!”  Arjuna heavily breathing, his hand stay still in a fistful position, holding back his clear anger. “I just want to see you smile, it is a party after all” Karna said flatly, Arjuna’s fists are getting tenser. “Like you are the one to talk !!. Don’t you think you need to fix that deadpan face of yours first before you accused others? You just want to pick a fight don’t you huh ?!” Arjuna’s eyebrow is getting more strained with each syllable he uttered.</p>
<p>“Eh me ?, I really enjoy this party. I’m grateful master allowed to participate in this party, I’m so delighted I could cry, but you don’t seem that enthusiastic. I want you to enjoy this party Arjuna”. That’s it, his toneless way of talking and a VERY faint smile of his seems like they ridicule Arjuna.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Ah and also, are you talking about picking a fight ?. It is not my intention to fight you specifically now but I always open to a challenge ?. Do you want a match Arjuna ?” I shall gladly accept”. Karna face becoming brighter than before, delightful for a rematch. Karna lifts his thumb up. His tension has been rising dramatically.</p>
<p>It is enough. Karna is stupid. Talking to Karna would only drag Arjuna EQ to the same level as his. Now he is more than ready to throw hand. Breaking Karna's nose sounds too lovely for him now.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... it is inspired by the PV of FGO anniversary party. At that PV Karna splashed a bottle of champagne at Arjuna in a bar. Karna smiles without regret after getting someone wet at a bar. We stan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>